List of Alter-Egos
The following is a list of alter-egos seen in the show. Average Joe Average Joe is the superhero/average guy alter-ego of Ed, seen in "Robbin' Ed". When Ed is "Average Joe", Ed is "as he puts" like everyone else. He has everyday needs and wants and is still abused by Eddy. Despite all these Average Joe is an average guy. Also, used for the Thing-A-Ma-Jig scam as the character. Later, as Professor Scam prepared to used Ed's Tub of Gravy to torture Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood, Average Joe takes up arms to save his beloved tub of gravy. Whether or not Average Joe is an ally of Captain Melonhead is still unknown, but he is not above helping the hero stop Professor Scam when it benefits him. Bobby Blabby Bobby Blabby was Eddy's pen name in the episode "Truth or Ed" when Edd inspired him to join the school paper. When he sees the school paper he thinks its lame and starts writing lies about everyone in order to make some profits. He later gets caught by everyone and is severely punished. Ed could never get Bobby Blabby's name right by calling him Bobbel Blabbel, Baby Booha, and Bibby Booboo. Eddy had to correct him each time. Articles *"Mini mutants" colonizing Ed's head and mining bubble gum from his skull. *Sarah part of a "secret chimp foghorn race". *Atlantis found in Jonny's nostril. *Rolf planning to bulldoze Kevin's House for a home for his grandmother. *Nazz kicked off cheer-leading squad for refusing to shave her legs. *Kevin owning the world's largest collection of spandex bike shorts and hiding it under his mattress. *Jimmy's mother was knocked two Thursday's from now by the girl's curdling club. *A "Fork Boy" created in cooking class (unreleased). Featured in *"Bobby Blabby" Is a fake. *"Bobby Blabby" sent to the knitting club as the only member as punishment for gossip. Quotes *'Edd': "Who indeed is Bobby Blabby?" attempts to sneak off with the money in Ed's hat "Eddy? Care to explain?" Eddy nervous: "What? Uhh... Couldn't tell ya. Sounds like a jerk-" coins fall out of the hat Ed: "You dropped your loot there, Bibby Boo-boo." Eddy: "IT'S 'BOBBY BLABBY'! GET IT RIGHT!" puts his hands against his mouth, realizing he has said the wrong thing "Oops…" Buzzy Double Bee Buzzy Double Bee was an alter ego of Edd's from "I Am Curious Ed", who tries to teach the kids where babies come from. That was his first and last appearance of Buzzy Double Bee. Captain Melonhead See this article. Ed The Great Ed The Great is the cool version of Ed in the episode "Over Your Ed". He only made one appearance in The entire series. Ed The Great's "Cool" Phrases Here are some of Ed's "cool" phrases from this episode: *"I'm hip, baby." *"Swiggity swag. What's in the bag?" *"Just me, myself, and I, or I don't fly." *"Sounds like a plan, little man." *"Peek-a-baloo, I see all, too." *"Don't smell it. Just gel it." *"5'9", give or take." *"Waggity-doo." *"I'm too hot to use in a pot." *"Slick me back, because I'm happening." *"Yabba dabba crackers." *"Yabba dabba." The Claw The Claw was Ed's codename when he was spying on Kevin with Edd and Eddy in the episode "In Like Ed". He called himself "The Claw" because he was holding the top of a clothes hanger in his hand under his sleeve, making him look like he had a claw for a hand. When using this codename, Ed would usually refer to himself in third person. Quotes *'Ed': [[Eddy] flying the jet pack "I am The Claw and The Claw wishes to fly too!" [[Eddy] off the pack and it flies off aimlessly] ---- *'Eddy': Kevin on a hidden camera "Where'd you hide the camera?" Ed: "Only The Claw knows!" Kevin: the camera is in plain sight and has a twig taped to it "Dorks!" camera ---- *'Ed': "The Claw is needed!" ---- *'Sarah': angry "ED!" Ed: [[Sarah]] "Do not taunt The Claw!" Trivia *The nature of this alter-ego makes Ed vaguely similar to the James Bond henchman: Tee Hee Johnson. Eddy the Christmas Angel Eddy the Christmas Angel is one of Eddy's many alter-egos, this one being a trick he pulled to snag Jimmy's presents in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle". Plot After Ed and Edd try to convince Eddy about the true meaning of Christmas, Eddy steals Edd's angel wings. He goes to Jimmy's House and is treated to some of Jimmy's homemade cooking and let me tell you something, Jimmy really knows how to cook. So while Jimmy goes to urinate, Eddy eats the Christmas village that Jimmy built completely of candy and gingerbread. He dials up Sarah to give him a good kick in the pants and is escorted out the door. Quotes *'Eddy': Jimmy in "Hey Jimmy, check out the wings." Jimmy: awed "Are you a Christmas angel?" Eddy: "How'd you guess? Every year, Eddy the Christmas angel shares with someone else the spirit of gift giving and this happens to be your year!" rubbing his hands together "What's mine is mine and what's yours is mine, get it?" ---- *'Jimmy': "MY CHRISTMAS VILLAGE! Destroyed, devoured, and digested!" Eddy: "I gotta tell ya, these cookies are to die for." Jimmy: "You!" Eddy-Dini Eddy-Dini is another of Eddy's alter ego's. His only appearance is in the episode "Look Into My Eds". Costume He has a black cape with red on the inside. Either Eddy or Edd made a cloth headpiece which houses the hypnotizing wheel without the handle. Ed wears the headpiece to hypnotize Rolf into being various monsters, then being stolen by the Kanker Sisters which Lee uses to hypnotize the Eds into being dogs. Eddy tries to hypnotize Lee, but due to having hair over her eyes was not able to reach success. Quotes *'Eddy': "Behold, the great Eddy-Dini!" Hypnotizing Attempts *'Sarah': a frog who eats bugs (frogs eat bugs) *'Jimmy': a muscle man (just like in "Hand Me Down Ed"!) *'Kevin': a chimp or monkey to get money from The Kids (what Eddy wants him to be) *'Rolf': various monsters (this was done by Ed) *'Plank': a mindless zombie (first attempt was on Jonny but failed) *'Everyone (except the Kanker Sisters, all at the same time)': mindless slaves Edzilla Edzilla (a parody of Godzilla) is the monster Ed thought he turned into in the episode "The Day the Ed Stood Still". Although with just one appearance, he completely destroyed the playground when attacking Jimmy, and destroyed the Ed's tree house when attacking Rolf, Nazz, Edd and Eddy. His rampage started when Edd thought it would bring more customers for Eddy's scams if Ed dressed up as a monster. When the costume was complete he believed he was a real monster and attacked Eddy then went to the playground and attacked Jimmy. When the remaining Eds went to help Jimmy, all they saw was the ruins of Ed's attack. Eddy enjoys the attacks and tries to stop Edd from ruining the "fun". Ed attacked Jonny when the group of kids, except Sarah, were searching for the missing Jimmy. Kevin was taken when the kids encountered Edzilla for the first time and tried to hide. When the kids met back up with Edd and Eddy, Ed comes again and Edd informs the kids to hide in the tree house. Rolf suddenly went crazy and tried to sacrifice Nazz to the monster. Ed then knocked it down and took Rolf and Nazz. His lair has an Alien-esque type look, but with chewed up Chunky Puffs. Sarah unmasked Ed when he tried to attack Edd and Eddy. When the kids found out it was Ed all along, they wanted revenge. So the Eds hid under Eddy's bed. Here is the organized list of the "victims" in order: *Jimmy *Jonny *Kevin *Gertrude *Rolf & Nazz Edzilla also makes an appearance in the game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures as the player character in a bonus level, when you ravage through a city and then fight the boss - the Kankerator (a spoof of King Ghidorah, the famous evil three-headed dragon that serves as Godzilla's arch-nemesis). Trivia *When dressed as Edzilla, Ed looks a whole lot larger than usual. *For some reason, while Ed is in the costume, he has a chin. Eddy points this out. *As Edzilla, Ed's eyesight had a reddish tint, and he was also capable of using the tail and extra limbs of his costume simultaneously with and without his own two arms. Did his "I wish I had a tail." wish come true? *If you look closely at the swingset after Ed's rampage in the Playground, it is in the shape of a chicken. *Edzilla relies on instinct instead of brain. (Just like Ed) *As Edzilla , Ed still retains a love of chunky puffs and chickens *Edzilla stuffed Rolf in his mouth after he rampaged the tree house, though Rolf appeared on the wall of Ed's room for a strange reason. * Edzilla resembles the Xenomorph from the movie Aliens. * The name "The Day the Ed Stood Still" is a parody of the 1950s movie The Day the Earth Stood Still and its 2008 remake. * Edzilla is notable for his slow reveal throughout the episode. (Meaning he was not fully revealed until the near end of the episode.) Similar to that of the Shark from Jaws ''(1975), and the Alien from ''Alien ''(1979). *Despite his name, Edzilla does not closely resemble Godzilla, for bears a stronger resemblance to the Xenomorph, and the Cloverfield Monster. *Edzilla's name isn't heard in ''"The Day the Ed Stood Still," but is called Edzilla in The Mis-Edventures. Erupting Eds The Erupting Eds are the wrestling alter egos of the Eds that appeared in the episode "Tag Yer Ed". Their wrestling record is 1 loss (as a team) and 1 win (separately) and 1 win (as a team) in the Clash of the Idiots game. They haven't been seen anywhere else in the series. Teammates *Eddy Outfit: Shirt wrapped around head *Edd (The Masked Mumbler) Outfit: Plunger and red outfit *Ed Outfit: Boot on head and minus green jacket (note, never fights the Kankers though is shown to be able to lift all three) Known Wrestling Moves *'Ed': Burrhead Bump *'Edd (Masked Mumbler)': Belly flop, Snake coil, Trash can (defensive) *'Eddy': unknown Matches *'Erupting Eds' vs. The Kankers Outcome: Kankers win. *'Erupting Eds vs. The Kankers (see the Clash of Idiots game on Cartoon Network's minisite for Ed, Edd, n Eddy)' Outcome: Erupting Eds win. The Gourd See this page. Kankerator The Kankerator is a monster version of the Kanker Sisters. Ed (in monster form) as Edzilla faces it in "Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures" as a boss character. The Kankerator has three heads which are May, Marie and Lee's like King Ghidorah, Godzilla's arch-nemesis. Trivia * As the Kankerator, the girls' hair are not the same color as they usually are. For example, Marie's head has green hair, May's head has red hair, & Lee's head has purple hair. * She is a parody of the Godzilla character King Ghidorah. Hence the fact that she has three heads. * They can only be seen on Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. King Tuckyershirtin King Tuckyershirtin 'is a fictional Egyptian king created by Eddy or Ed used for the Egyptian Scam. Character King Tuckyershirtin is actually Ed in a mummy costume but if he was real in the ''Ed, Edd n Eddy Universe this would be his personality (read next sentence for info). He had a huge pyramid in the desert, the pyramid as eyes of Ed and inside there are hieroglyphs which includes an alien servant and rotten cheese, buttered toast, a servant feeding King Tuckyershirtin a Pudding skin and much more. And the pyramid also includes a burial chamber and King Tuckyershirtin has the ability to come to life. In the scam, his sarcophagus is hidden deep within a massive Sphinx. His only appearance was in "Postcards from the Ed." Trivia *Ed's mummy name, King Tuckyershirtin, is a spoof of the name of the actual Egyptian pharaoh King Tutankhamun. *Ed's mummy name, King Tuckyershirtin, also sounds like, "Tuck your shirt in" Edd seemed to notice and giggled, meaning that he likely did not come up with the name. King Tuckyershirtin's Sphinx The only way of accessing Tuckyershirtin's sarcophagus was through a large Sphinx made up of cardboard boxes. The Sphinx was decorated to look like Ed; it had his eyes, his nose and even his smiling mouth. It must've been quite extensive if it were to have so many passageways. It also must've had some way of sunlight entering the "Great Chamber of the Sarcophagus". It was destroyed early on in the episode "Postcards from the Ed" when Ed was clinging to Eddy's leg and being dragged along the ground. Dust flew up from the ground that caused Ed to let out a huge sneeze and blow the Sphinx (along with Edd) away and destroy it. One of the boxes with an eye on it is seen later in the episode, stuck on Edd's head. Lothar '''Lothar was Ed's Halloween costume in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. He was a viking that slays monsters. He had a football cut in half with horns glued to it, a fake red beard, a potato sack and a spatula. He used the spatula like a sword, but also attacked with sign posts, meat steaks, cement mixers, rebounded eggs, and wooden sticks. Ed had watched many monster movies and his imagination went overactive. He hallucinated that the kids were monsters and "defeated" them. Hallucinations were revealed when his eyes would get turned into Static and he would see the people in bad color and lighting. But the kids got angry and beat up Edd and Eddy. Ed may have imagined Eddy and Edd as his sidekicks. Apparently, Lothar is "Lothar, Viking Protector of Montezuma" Trivia *This is also one of the few times where Ed actually hits Kevin. *Ed saw most of the kids as their halloween costumes (or things they weren't even dressed up as) yet he never saw Eddy as "Zombie Elvis" or Edd as "The Bubonic Plague." *Jonny and the Kanker Sisters are the only kids Ed did not "defeat." *This is also one of the few moments Ed attacks Sarah. *Lothar is briefly seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed is zapped with electric gum. Monsters met/Defeated Defeated *Jimmy (Alien Borg) *Sarah (Vampiress) *Nazz (Medusa/Gorgon) *Kevin (Headless Horseman) *Plank (Frankenplank pun on Frankenstein) *Rolf (Troll) *Wilfred (Devil/Demon/Monster) Not Defeated *Jonny (Spider Creature - not defeated, Lothar showed respect towards it, describing it as a grotesque yet sadly mistaken creature) *Kanker Sisters (Witches - not defeated, Ed just ran away in fear) The Masked Mumbler The Masked Mumbler is Edd's masked wrestler alias which appeared in the episode "Tag Yer Ed", when Ed and Eddy tried to strengthen Edd up with wrestling. It is the only appearance the character made on the show, but his "dressing room" can be seen again in the episode "It Came From Outer Ed" when Eddy was changing to fit into Ed's scam. He is also the playable character in Clash of the Idiots. He wears a plunger with eye sockets, a red tank-top with a matching red under-wear, and a white belt. He only won against Plank because Eddy cheated. His wrestling record is 1 win and 1 loss (also counting his matches as part of the Erupting Eds). His mask is an obtainable/purchasable item in FusionFall. Matches *'The Masked Mumbler' vs. Plank: Win *'Erupting Eds' vs. The Kanker Sisters: Lose Mr. Calculator Pants Mr. Calculator Pants was an alter ego character that was only seen in the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It". He was Edd's alter ego who wore a rectangular box-made costume with buttons drawn from colored pencils and the sign on the monitor says 1 + 1 = FUN.He was also involved with the infantile education scam with Ed and Eddy, but failed and never seen again in the series. Trivia *When Mr. Calculator Pants makes a step, it makes a noise like when you hit a button on some typewriters. Mucky Boys The Mucky Boys are a fake group of maniacs that Eddy made up in the episode "Eds-Aggerate". Story Fake Up Originally Eddy's plan to escape a severe pounding by Kevin, Eddy makes up a fake story about the Mucky Boys breaking his second story window about them throwing a armchair into it Origins and the Incident According to Eddy, the Mucky Boys were dropped off by a tornado during a storm. They then found the cave they would call their home, being raised by field mice, they grew up eating nothing but food scraps the latter made weaponry and over time they learned more stuff and during the same day of the "Ed Land" scam they threw Eddy's chair onto Kevin's window thus destroying it. Mucky Boy Hunt After Eddy successfully fools Kevin he rounds the other kids up to hunt the Mucky Boys and pay with retribution, Eddy against Double D's wishes continues to tamper the lie to the point of actually revealing the Mucky Boys, the kids expedition find the cave tunnels of the Mucky Boys with several caveman theme equipment and decor but Sarah and Jimmy discover the cave paintings are still fresh, Sarah's suspicions rise over time and Double D is worried she will discover the secret. The Appearance The Eds cover themselves with mud and attempt to pull off raid on the kids, were they exit the cave the three pop out and scare them Sarah looking at Ed covered in mud immediately finds out and after tricking him she hoses them off to reveal the truth of the Mucky Boys. Blocked Up Ending Kevin after finding the truth out is infuriated and punishes the Eds by cementing them in a block of cement which stables up, the kids begin laughing at them the way they are stuck as Jonny comes along with a cake secretly telling them there's a hammer inside to free themselves as Jonny leaves Ed munches on the cake with the hammer stuck on the side of his face. Eddy points it out to him but Ed thinks he is saying there is a tarantula on his face which scares him. Trivia *Many people incorrectly call the Mucky Boys the "Monkey Boys". *Eddy smashed Ed's feet, causing them to swell to huge sizes to make "Mucky Tracks". But when the Eds disguise as the Mucky Boys, they didn't bother making their feet huge. Luckily, no one noticed. *What the Mucky Boys sound like. **Eddy makes random noises with a wrench in his hand. **Edd Tries getting on balance with a toolbox. **Ed makes monster noises with antlers on his head. Panda Eddy Panda Eddy is an alter-ego character who only appeared in the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It". Panda Eddy is Eddy's alter-ego, who appears to wear a panda hat, a black-colored vest, usual clothes and Panda Eddy slippers. His role was to teach the little kids (the neighborhood kids), but the infantile education scam was a failure, resulting in the removal of the Panda Eddy alter-ego. Professor Scam Professor Scam is the supervillain alter-ego of Eddy, seen in the episode "Robbin' Ed". When Eddy is Professor Scam he can surprisingly launch big neon dollar signs out of his monocle as an attack called the "Ray of Riches", it probably gets stronger and stronger as Professor Scam gets closer and closer, as evidenced when Captain Melonhead was crouching to his knees, Professor Scam also has a long staff with a dollar sign at the end, it's purpose is unknown. When he is Eddy he is just a normal kid of a scammer, when he is Professor Scam he is a very powerful supervillain. His mortal enemy is Captain Melonhead, Professor Scam had battled with Captain Melonhead, he had started by trying to make an escape in his "Bad to the bone", meaner than a junk-yard dog, Professor Scam Flyer, but gloated to long and it floated away, he then ran, as Captain Melonhead followed, little though he was expecting Captain Melonhead, and had then pulled one of the melons off, only to see another on him (Captain Melonhead), and had then used the Ray of Riches, only to be blocked by the force peel of melon, Captain Melonhead had then thrown an acorn into Professor Scam's mouth, thus causing a tree to grow inside him and then, Professor Scam shoots high in the air and Captain Melonhead had thwacked him into the fence. Professor Scam had then noticed a dripping hose, he held it in front of Splinter, in attempt to intimidate Captain Melonhead, it worked and he surrendered. Professor Scam had then held him over Ed's tub of gravy (much to Ed's dismay), he began to lower Captain Melonhead into the gravy, only to have Ed turn on him, free Captain Melonhead (using the Thingamajig), and then Captain Melonhead quickly beat the crud out of Professor Scam, he then swore revenge and returned to the "Scam Fortress". (never seen). Professor Scam's clothes are eccentric, consisting of a cape, a white t-shirt with a dollar sign sewn on to it, a monocle, a mask (possibly just a tube sock), and his underwear on the outside of the costume. So far he has not been seen since, and we never know what ever happened. Powers * Genius Intellect: Professor Scam is something of an inventor, having created the "Professor Scam-Flyer". However, it is possible this could have been made by Edd. * Ray of Riches: Professor Scam fires rays of energy in the shape of the dollar symbol from his monocle. Space Outlaws The Space Outlaws (also referred to as the "Mighty" Space Outlaws) are the Eds space hero alter-egos seen in the Season 1 episode "Dawn of the Eds." They're also in a computer game called The Ed-Touchables. Origins The Eds become the Space Outlaws when they are on their way to get tickets to Robot Rebel Ranch and the bike they were riding in crashes into the junkyard. They start to use The Retro Van as Central Command and start to play around, however, it is later clear that the Eds (or at least just Ed) were not merely pretending anymore, now they thought that they were real Space Outlaws. They then fought off the robots with lasers and grenades, however, it is next shown that they are merely throwing cans at Sarah and Jimmy, who tell them that Ed needs to go to dinner, but he is still in his own world, thinking that he was the only survivor of the battle before Edd and Eddy drag him back to the Cul-de-Sac. They have only appeared in the series once. Armor *'Helmets '- Ed: blender cup, Edd: skillet, Eddy: pasta pan/glass lid. *'Torso '- Ed: Wheel rim, Edd: trash can lid/cheese grater, Eddy: Taillights/Angel wings. *'Weapons' - Ed: Sub-Atomic Blaster, Edd: Quasi-Neural Laser, Eddy: Vaporizing turbo Grenades, pair of some large fuzzy dice. Return The Space Outlaws costumes reappear in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures in the bonus level Rebel Robot Ranch and also as unlockable costumes. In Rebel Robot Ranch, Edd, for some reason, has Ed's Sub-Atomic Blaster and gains a lightsaber-like sword, Ed still uses his head and picks up things, and Eddy has the furry dice and a futuristic version of the El-Mongo stink bomb (or rather, weaker Vaporizing-Turbo Grenades), that seems to work on Robots. The logic of that doesn't really matter, as it is only the Ed's active imaginations anyway. There are 4 different enemies in this level. the first two, being the two in "Dawn of the Eds", that they see Sarah and Jimmy as although when Sarah arrives at the end they know its her. Also there is a lazer turret that can spin around and can be killed by conventional means, or disabled by destroying a generator. The last type is giant laser turret with a cowboy hat and other turrets surrounding him on ledges that Double D can manipulate them to fire at the giant turret. The plot of The Level in the Mis-Edventures is similar to the "Dawn of the Eds" episode. The level begins with a cut-scene where the 3 space outlaws (Ed, Edd and Eddy) sight a rocket ship in the distance that will surely take them home, however, Ed rushes in alone, and appears to have been disintegrated by lasers from the robots, and Eddy ends the cutscene claiming that the robots have taken Ed. The level begins with only Edd and Eddy. After fighting through several Robot blockades, they find Ed floating in a tractor beam. After freeing Ed, who claims he was having fun, and wants them to start the tractor beam again, they continue their quest to find the rocket ship. After fighting through yet more Robots, they come across an enormous Robot in some sort of Cowboy costume. (which explains why the level is called Rebel Robot Ranch). Ed initially suggests he sacrifices himself to save the others, asking "Just think of me every-time you eat pudding skin." However, Edd claims that wont be nesessary, as for some reason, surrounding the giant robot are turrets, each with easily accessible control pannels. After defeating the Robot, the Eds are almost about to enter the ship when Sarah comes to tell them that it's time to go home for dinner and they all walk off disconsolately. Unlike in "Dawn of the Eds" where Eddy and Edd walk off claiming "Dinner sounds good." Eddy says "What a killjoy!" This is the final level of the game (if the bonus levels count). None of the special moves can be used, until Ed is found. Double D's Sub-Atomic Blaster (In place of his water baloon slingshot, which only stuns enemies) seems to be able to damage robots. There is an easter Egg (unlocked by chasing a chicken) where the costumes worn in this level can be worn in other levels. Splinter the Wonderwood See this article. Snuggle-me-Ed Snuggle-me-Ed is a scam that Eddy came up with in the episode "High Heeled Ed", to attract Jimmy, Nazz and Sarah while Kevin, Rolf and Jonny went go-carting. Edd said that through his observation of girls (and Jimmy) he discovered that they like: softness, cleanliness, and freshness. Eddy then put all three together and came up with the Snuggle-Me-Ed where they will charge the girls and Jimmy for hugging Ed coated in what Nazz recognized as dryer lint, the girls and Jimmy didn't like it so they left. But when Ed knocks down a fence and Sarah looses her earring in the process it gives Eddy the idea for his jewelry scam. Trivia *'Snuggle-Me-Ed' is coated with dryer lint. The Cents The Cents are Professor Scam's henchmen. They first appeared in the episode "Robbin' Ed" when Captain Melonhead is tied up and is about to be lowered into Ed's tub of gravy. Ed was deeply worried about his gravy, so he became Average Joe and shot a chattering teeth from the Thingamajig right at Melonhead's rope. So, Melonhead was free and finally defeated Professor Scam. But, Professor Scam swore he would return and The Cents and he ran off to the "so called" Scam Fortress. After that, they were never seen again. Edd and Ed are the real identities of The Cents. Timber the Dark Shard See this article. Walter Sobchak Walter Sobchak is the alias assumed by Edd while looking for Eddy's Brother's treasure in the episode "O-Ed Eleven", when the Kanker Sisters saw the Eds "drilling to fix the pipe." The name is a reference to a character in The Big Lebowski. Gallery File:Joe.jpg|Average Joe with the Thing-a-majig File:Bobby blabby.jpg|Bobby Blabby File:Ed_(Cool)2.jpg|Ed The Great File:The_Claw.jpg|The Claw Image:Eddy_The_Christmas_Angel.jpg|'Eddy the Christmas Angel' in Jimmy's House Image:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy - 111 - Look into my eds 022 0001.jpg|The Great Eddy Dini Image:Edzilla.JPG|Edzilla File:EruptEds.png|The Erupting Eds (The Masked Mumbler is the one quivering on the far right) File:Kankerator.png|The Kankerator… better or worse than who it's based on? File:King_Tuckyershirtin.jpg|King Tuckyershirtin Image:Dented_stopsign.jpg|Lothar about to hit Jimmy File:The_Masked_Mumbler.jpg|The Masked Mumbler File:Edd_Calculator.jpg|Look who it is, kids! Mr. Calculator Pants! Pics.jpg|The inside look of Mr. Calculator Pants Image:Eds-Aggerate_038_0001.jpg|The "Mucky Boys". File:Jimmyinfootpint.png|Mucky Boy tracks Image:Muckyboys-1 copy.jpg|Mucky Boys' cave paintings. File:P_Eddy.png|Panda Eddy Image:Professor_Scam.JPG|Professor Scam with Captain Melonhead's melon-mask File:Picture3.jpg|The Ray of Riches. File:Picture2.jpg|I Feel like a poster… File:Eddy Hurt.jpg|"CURSE YOU, CAPTAIN MELONHEAD!" Flyer.jpg|The Professor Scam Flyer. File:Space outlaws.jpg|The Mighty Space Outlaws File:Space_outlaws2.jpg|The real space outlaws. Space Outlaws.jpg|The fake space outlaws Image:High_heeled_ed_022_0001.jpg|Snuggle-me-Ed File:Cents.jpg|The Cents File:Sobchak.jpg|Walter Sobchak at work File:Sobchak_ID.jpg|Sobchak's fake ID 227013 400 300.jpeg|Buzzy Double Bee File:Raccoon.jpg|Raccoon Ed Category:Characters Category:Alter Egos